parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland Part 11.
Here is part eleven of James Graham's Sailor Moon in Wonderland movie. Cast *Alice - Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) *Alice's Sister - Jill (from Resident Evil) *Dinah - Marie (from The Aristocats) *The White Rabbit - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *The Doorknob - Salem the Cat (from Sabrina: The Animated Series) *The Dodo - Pink Panther (from The Pink Elephant) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum - Ren and Stimpy (from Ren and Stimpy) *The Walrus - Cat (from CatDog) *The Carpenter - Dog (from CatDog) *Bill the Lizard - Murfy (from Rayman 2) *The Flowers - Female Characters *The Caterpillar - Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) *The Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) - Squeeks the Caterpillar (Butterfly Form) *Bird in a tree - Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Cheshire Cat - Sylvester the Cat (from Looney Tunes) *The Mad Hatter - Buster Bunny (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The March Hare - Plucky Duck (from Tiny Toon Adventures) *The Doormouse - Toad the Brakevan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Painters - Mr. Blik, Gordon Quid, and Waffles (from Catscratch) *The Queen of Hearts - Razorwife (from Rayman Arena) *The King of Hearts - The Spiteful Breakvan (from Thomas and Friends) *The Card Soilders - The Weasels (from The Wind in the Willows) Transcript *Sailor Moon: Well, I’ve had enough nonsense. I’m going home. Straight home. That rabbit. Who cares where he’s going anyway. Why, if it hadn’t been for him I… ‘Tulgey Wood’… Hmm, curious. I don’t remember this. Now let me see… Oh! Uh, no no, please. No more nonsense. Now, if I came this way, I should go back this way! *Duck: Quack! *Sailor Moon: Oh, I beg your pardon! *Duck: Quack quack quack quack! … *Sailor Moon: Goodness. When I get home I shall write a book about this place… If I- if I ever do get home… Oh, um, excuse me! Um, could one of you tell me… uh… ha ha, never mind. Oh dear. Its getting dreadfully dark. And nothing looks familiar. I shall certainly be glad to get out of… Oh! … It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change! Oh! ‘Don’t step on the momeraths’. The momeraths? Oh! A path! Oh thank goodness! Why, I just knew I’d find one sooner or later. Oh, if I hurry back I might even be home in time for tea! Oh, won’t Dinah be happy to see me! Oh, I just can’t wait ’till I- oh! Oh dear! Now I- now I shall never get out. Well, when- when one’s lost, I- I suppose it’s good advice to stay where you are, until someone finds you. But- but who’d ever think to look for me here? Good advice. If I listened earlier I wouldn’t be here! But that’s just the trouble with me. I give myself very good advice… but I very seldom follow it. That explains the trouble that I’m always in. Be patient is very good advice, but the waiting makes me curious. And I’d love the change, should something strange begin. Well, I went along my merry way, and I never stopped to reason. I should have known there’d be a price to pay, some day. Some day. *Sylvester: Hmhmhmhm… and the momeraths outgrabe. *Sailor Moon: Oh, Sailor Moon, it’s you! *Sylvester: Whom did you expect? The white rabbit, perchance? *Sailor Moon: Oh, no no no no. I- I- I’m through with rabbits. I want to go home! But I can’t find my way. *Sylvester: Naturally. That’s because you have no way. All ways here you see, are the queen’s ways. *Sailor Moon: But I’ve never met any queen. *Sylvester: You haven’t? You haven’t? Oh, but you must! She’ll be mad about you, simply mad! Hahaha! And the momeraths outgrabe… *Sailor Moon: Please, please! Uh… how can I find her? *Sylvester: Well, some go this way, some go that way. But as for me, myself, personally, I prefer the shortcut. *Sailor Moon: Oh! Category:James Graham Category:James Graham's Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoof